Morning Mist
by Kaliya The Kitty
Summary: Feeling empty and needing a change, Toshiko decides to walk to work. This fanfic simply follows her morning and her inner monologue. Not sure if I should continue it, but thought I might try posting my very first story. Hope you like it. :) (If continued, this may become an Owen/Toshiko fan fiction.)


div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Toshiko/spanspan style="color: #000000;" looked out of her window as dusk transcended into dawn. She had been quiet, nearing silent since Tommy died a few nights prior; she only spoke when spoken to. Professional as she was, she insisted she was fine, and nobody felt it was their place to see if she really was alright./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Holding her teacup close to her chest, she realized work was in but a couple of hours. All was silent. She missed the feeling of having someone who really cared about her, even if it was just once a year. /span/p  
/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"She knew the others in Torchwood cared, but it wasn't in the way Tommy cared for her, or even Mary before she betrayed her. There had been so much pain in the form of love for Toshiko. She wondered if anybody would really love her; she wondered if they would stay. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Looking at the door for just a moment, she remembered those long nights she would spend talking with Owen, back before he grew to be cold. They used to be close friends; she wasn't sure what had happened. Maybe he sensed her feelings and got scared./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Toshiko changed into a simple black dress, smoothing it out, still in mourning. Time had hurt her more than she could let on. She found she spent more time on her appearance now than before; trying harder to look alive. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Tosh had decided to give up, not only on love, but on the world she used to think she could save. She quietly pondered who she could have been, but silenced her mind. She had to finish getting ready for work./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Toshiko stepped outside and almost seemed to /spanspan style="color: #000000;"despise/spanspan style="color: #000000;" the beauty the spring was beginning to bring; could the world give her one more week of winter? Even the Earth itself could not weep with Toshiko; pink flower buds were bursting with life and there had not been any rain. Only morning dew, fresh upon their petals like the tears upon her face./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She slowly inhaled, holding her breath for a moment, before letting out a shaky sigh. Yet another flower seemed to bloom, reminding her that no matter how long she was miserable, she would always be the odd one out; isolated. A lone figure in black while the world blossomed in pinks and blues around her. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Looking towards her car, she decided to do something different. She decided to walk to work./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Once she was about halfway to work, it began to rain. She put her hands in her coat pocket and quietly wished for an umbrella. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Her eyes were almost glazed over; her sleep deprived mind almost allowing her to be numb in this moment, as if all the pain had ripped away at her until there was nothing left. Maybe she could get her work done early and just go home to lie in bed again./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Turning the corner, she found herself on the pavement. Someone had bumped into her, but she didn't even bother to look up. Her hand was bleeding, but she paid it no mind; she simply sighed once more and wondered why her life was a book title: A Series of Unfortunate Events./p  
/div 


End file.
